Cabinets as used in offices comprise a conventional cabinet housing and one or more hinged doors mounted thereto. Many such cabinets are formed of sheet steel or other similar metal and include lock mechanisms mounted to such doors for selectively latching or locking the door in a closed position.
The invention relates to an improved door assembly and associated lock mechanism which lock mechanism is readily mountable to the door and positionable in proper alignment with a lock aperture formed in the front face of the door.
Generally, the door construction comprises an outer panel which defines the finished aesthetic appearance of the door, and an inner liner which mounts in facing relation to the outer panel. The outer panel includes the lock aperture through which a key is insertable to actuate the lock mechanism for locking and unlocking thereof.
The inner liner includes a lock mounting window in which the lock mechanism is mounted. The lock mechanism initially is mounted in the mounting window by a clamp ring on the lock mechanism. Thus, the lock mechanism is preliminarily mounted on the inner liner, after which the inner liner is then mounted to the outer panel with the lock mechanism preliminarily positioned adjacent to the lock aperture.
The inventive lock mechanism includes an alignment tool which is insertable through the lock aperture from the front thereof and into a corresponding cylinder bore in which a lock cylinder or plug will subsequently be seated. Before the lock plug is inserted, however, the alignment tool is inserted in the bore so that the lock bore may be aligned with the corresponding lock aperture. Once the bore and aperture are aligned, the clamp ring is then tightened in a fixed, final position so that the lock assembly is properly and stationarily aligned with the lock aperture. Thereafter, the lock plug is inserted into the bore to permit key-operation of the lock mechanism.
The lock mechanism of the invention further includes a cam driven arrangement of lock racks which are moveable upwardly and downwardly in opposite directions. The mechanism further includes elongate locking rods or latches which extend from the lock mechanism upwardly to the upper and lower perimeter edges of the door so as to be selectively extended and retracted for respective locking and unlocking of the door. The inventive lock mechanism includes an improved connector arrangement between the locking rod and the corresponding lock rack.
More particularly, the lock rack includes a sideward opening engagement slot which opens sidewardly, transversely to the direction of movement of the lock rack. The locking rod includes a drive end which is slidably received within this slot in the sideward, transverse direction so that vertical displacement of the lock rack causes a corresponding longitudinal displacement of the locking rod. To prevent disengagement of the drive end of the locking rod from the lock rack, a snap fit cover is snap lockingly connected to the lock window. This cover includes guide sections or flanges which define vertically spaced guide slots that each slidably fits over a respective one of the locking rods and permits longitudinal movement of the respective locking rod while preventing sideward, transverse movement of the drive end which thereby prevents disengagement of the locking rod from the corresponding lock rack. This cover also closes off the lock mechanism from the interior of the cabinet to provide a finished appearance.
Generally therefor, the invention relates to a door assembly for a storage cabinet which comprises a door having a lock window therein within an interior portion thereof, and at least one locking rod which is slidably supported by the door so as to be movable along a slide path. The locking rod has a lock end disposed adjacent an edge of the door so as to be movable to an extended position to lock the door and a retracted position to permit opening of said door. The locking rod further includes a drive end disposed within the area of the lock window. The door assembly also includes a lock mechanism having a lock housing mounted to the door such that the lock mechanism is disposed within the lock window. The lock mechanism further includes at least one lock rack which is slidable along a drive path and further includes an actuator accessible from an exterior of the door to effect selected displacement of the lock rack. The lock rack and the drive end of the locking rod are engagable with each other such that displacement of the locking rod effects displacement of the locking rod along the respective slide path to effect locking and unlocking of said door. The drive end of the locking rod and the respective lock rack include cooperating engagement portions which are inter-fitted with each other by displacement of the drive end transverse to said drive path. Still further, the door assembly has a lock mechanism cover which is releasably fixed to the door so as to overlie the lock mechanism. The cover includes a rod guide for the locking rod which fits over the locking rod and prevents transverse displacement of the locking rod and prevents disengagement of the locking rod from the respective lock rack. The rod guide permits longitudinal sliding of the locking rod when driven by the lock rack.
With this arrangement, an improved lock mechanism and door configuration is provided which allows for ready assembly and alignment of the lock mechanism and the connection of the slide rods to the remaining components of the lock mechanism.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience and reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “inwardly” and “outwardly” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the arrangement and designated parts thereof. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.